Angel of Death
by BlueEyedMagyar
Summary: The team extracts an agent from a plain outside Athens. A Russian man named Aksikov. This is my first fan fiction ever, M for violence and probably a lemon, in later chapters. Slash fic. WardxOC; possible SkyexSimmons
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first ever time writing a fanfiction and I wanted to see what I can do so here it is! Criticisms welcome so long as I know how to fix the problem.

Also sorry about the title, I couldn't think of anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aksikov. All the rest is not for profit and because I get bored and have an overactive imagination.

Set between The Hub and The Well

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ok so what are we up against?" Ward asked.  
"Maybe a hundred armed anarchists" Coulson said with nonchalance.  
"And how exactly do we find him?"  
Coulson just shrugged "he'll turn up. Now suit up".

Greek anarchists with a fondness for arson. Have to find an agent we don't have a visual ID of in a homemade fortress made by doomsday preppers. All in under 10 minutes. How hard can it be?, Ward thought while strapping on a Kevlar vest. Thinking through the odds he was glad that May was going in with him. It's still good having the Cavalry as back up.  
"Ward. You ready?" May said. He double checked his gear: vest, rifle, Glock, radio, EMP, plastique explosive, detonators. He was ready.  
He nodded his response and the two moved to the cargo bay for deployment.  
The plan was simple they'd be deployed on the plain outside Athens, half a mile from the subterranean doomsday fortress used by the Conspiracy of Fire Nuclei as their HQ, get inside and find their inside agent: Agent Zakhar Aksikov, who should have sabotaged the terrorists new weapon and the get out.

Ward thought over the plan again, with no visual ID he was picturing a man in his 30s, black hair, short and heavily built, with a pale face and stereotypically Russian face. He should be easy to spot.  
He and May moved as silently as possible across the Greek countryside towards the hatch that led to the terrorist stronghold.  
"We're here" Ward said into the small microphone beneath his chin. They had Coulson and Skye on the Bus ready with a map of the building based on intel from their mole. May moved silently up to the hatch and started to open the hatch slowly. Ward felt his heart race a little faster every time the hatch creaked and squealed in protest. Eventually it was open and May signaled that it was all clear down below.

Ward entered first. He dropped down the hatch for 8 feet before landing on a metal causeway. Rifle ready he scanned the hallway and found it clear. Before he could give the signal, May and jumped down beside him with feline grace.  
"Go West" Skye's voice said calmly over the headset. The pair set off in search of their target.

They were in a tunnel 6 feet wide and 8 high, poorly lit, shadows littering their vision.

At the end of the hall, May touched Ward's shoulder motioning for him to be silent.

May stared hard down the hall, then Ward heard it: footsteps; the clanking sound of boots on a metal walkway.  
There was a man walking down the hall towards their position. Ward felt himself tense and his grip on his rifle tighten. Now the man was close enough for them to hear each footstep on the metal floor. _Clunk. Clunk. Clunk_.  
Then the footsteps stopped. Was their cover blown? Ward asked himself mentally.

The seconds passed but they felt like hours. He had expected alarms and sirens to be going off and them to be shot at from behind at any moment. Eventually his composure broke and he turned to glance back down the hall. _Nothing._  
He turned around to see a blur rush past his face. The rifle came up instinctively as he searched the shadows for a target.  
"Who are you?" A Greek accented voice asked. Ward spun around to see a tall man holding a Glock 9 in each hand. One leveled at him and one at May.

He looked at May's jacket for a moment before his eyes narrowed.  
"You're from S.H.I.E.L.D.". His accent had disappeared.  
"I'm Agent Aksikov. You two are my ticket out of here?".

This was Aksikov? That was easy, Ward thought. He looked the man up and down. His original perception had been far from the mark.  
He was taller than Ward and well-built. Short brown hair topped a handsome pale face with high cheekbones and a triangular jaw. Dark blue eyes stared back at him.  
He turned to May, a questioning look in his eyes. She just nodded.  
He lowered his weapons and gestured for them to head for the hatch. The atmosphere relaxed a fraction.  
No one moved.  
"Look, I set a bomb down there and this whole place is gonna be rubble and ash in a few minutes _sooooo_"  
Still no one moved. Now he just looked annoyed.  
"Fine I'll go first", holstering both his weapons and moving toward the hatch.

Not two minutes later the trio were outside the anarchist compound, running at full pelt away from the hatch. Ward was sceptical as to if it was really necessary to run so far but Aksikov had explained that the tunnels ran for miles underground and when the bomb went off the organization's stockpile of fire-bombs would probably go off too, leading to an enormous explosion. They barely covered another 15 feet before a deafening noise echoed behind them. Ward turned to find the source of the noise and was met with the sight of a jet of flame reaching ten feet up into the Aegean sky. The flames reared up, twisted and flurried through the air. _It's beautiful, _he thought admiring the swirling hues of red and orange.


	2. Chapter 2

So comments and reviews welcome. Here's part 2.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The Bus had landed in France three days earlier for some routine maintenance. The Team had been temporarily relocated to a hotel in Paris for the duration of the repairs. FitzSimmons had taken the opportunity to visit their families in the UK, not knowing when they would have the chance to see them again. Which left Ward, Skye and Askikov seated around the living room of Skye's room, discussing what to do with the day.

"We're in Paris. We're going shopping." Skye said emphatically.

_No. No shopping. I'm just going to end up carrying bags and translating all day, _Ward thought  
"Shopping wouldn't be bad. It'd be nice to have more than one set of clothes." Aksikov mused, all his others had been destroyed in the explosion in Greece._  
_

Two sets of eyes turned to Ward.  
Ward did _not_ want to go shopping. He didn't say anything, still searching his brain for a reason to not go.  
"C'mon Ward it'll be fun!" Skye tried in hopes of convincing him. He looked at her as she spoke, tanned skin, flowing brown hair and sparkling eyes that matched her hair. Enthusiasm practically flowing off her.  
Ward just grunted dismissively.  
"So be our translator. I don't know about Skye but I can't speak French." Aksikov offered. The Russian sat opposite him.

_Not fair_, Ward thought. Agent Aksikov was handsome, tall and muscular without bulging. Dark brown hair and dark blue eyes decorated a pale angular face that was almost angelic, it just screamed innocence. _I'm here for risk assessment, I'm j__ust making sure he's not a threat to the team,_ he thought. Two days earlier Ward had attempted to access the Russian's file but had been told because his security clearance level wasn't high enough, so he had been watching the new agent for the last two days.

Sighing he said, "Fine, let's go shopping".

Brown and blue eyes alike, lit up in excitement.

* * *

Once safely out of the hotel, Ward led them to the 6th Arrondissement and out onto the Rue de Rennes. The street was packed with high-end boutiques and Skye had run into the first one saying something about a blouse that was "too cute to ignore".  
"How do you know your way around Paris?" Aksikov inquired, smiling brightly.  
"I was on assignment here before Coulson picked me up", he turned to Aksikov, his eyes wandering through the stores.  
Ward felt himself being dragged by a strong hand on his wrist into a nearby store, in the windows he could see mannequins sporting an array of suits and casual menswear.

Inside the store Aksikov released Ward and did a lap of the store before making a beeline for the changing rooms. Ward traced Aksikov's path toward the change rooms. Taking a seat on the bench opposite from the curtains to the change rooms. Aksikov burst out not a second afterward wearing a pair of black jeans and a muddy green shirt, both many sizes too big, he looked ridiculous and the confused expression on his face only made it better. He was fighting the urge to laugh.  
"Uh Grant? Do you know what a Russian size 52 is here?", he said turning around, his clothes billowing like a sail. Then it started, Ward started laughing for a good minute until he couldn't breathe.

Ward saw a shocked expression come and go in less than a second before the Russian just smirking, undid the buttons on his shirt and at the waistband of his jeans. Without a word the over-sized clothes fell to the floor, leaving Aksikov standing there in a pair of black boxers that didn't leave much to imagination. Ward watching the display had stopped laughing, his breath caught in his throat. He was fit and toned like every other field agent in S.H.I.E.L.D.. All over the man in front of him, Ward saw ink, faint swirling blue lines of nothing in particular he could make out stood out on his skin, stretching from his wrists and ankles up and over his entire body, ending at his neckline. He crossed toned arms over his chest and looked Ward straight in the eye. Ward could feel his cheeks flush.  
"Better?"  
Ward's cheeks grew a shade darker. Aksikov was smirking and saying  
"Thought so". He watched him turn and do another lap of the store searching for clothes.  
_Get it together, it's just a guy in boxers. A _HOT _guy in underwear, _his mind whispered.

Not a moment passed before he had returned with another armful of clothes. Disappearing into the change rooms, he reappeared wearing another pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved navy sweater, this time in his size.  
"How do I look?" he asked. The clothes clung to him all over, every curve of his chest, arms and legs tauntingly visible. His brain struggled for a response  
"Yo-you look uhhhmm, lo-look good.", the image of him in underwear still burned into his mind. Bad enough that he had stuttered but his voice had been barely louder than a whisper, he thought.  
"C'mon we better get out of here.", Aksikov said grabbing the armful of clothes and moving towards the cashier. _He didn't notice, _he sighed and got up to follow. Big mistake. He hadn't noticed sitting down but standing up the tent in the front of his pants was obvious. At that moment Aksikov turned around and saw Ward's predicament. Ward saw him smile. His own cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
"Ok we'll wait a few minutes before tracking down Skye," he said, his smirk back in place, "at least now I know the jeans look good".

Ward felt his face burn in embarrassment. Why hadn't _he himself_ notice the 'condition'?  
_It doesn't matter now,_ he reasoned, _just think about something to kill the boner._  
So he delved into his deepest memories and found the one of him of accidentally walking in on his grandmother in the shower. He shivered,_ never again_, he promised himself but at least it had worked. Ward stood without issue now and saw Aksikov walking over toward him holding bags full of clothes.

"Here", he said, offering half of the bags. Ward just stood looking at him like a fish.  
"Fine I'll carry them", he said shrugging and moving toward the exit.  
Walking out of the boutique the pair heard a woman's voice after them:  
"Where have you two been?", Ward recognized the voice as Skye's and turned to find her. She did not look happy.  
"You guys totally ditched me!", she shouted pointing at them.  
"No we didn't, you ran off", Ward heard the cool reply from the man beside him, he didn't look bothered by the accusation.  
She still didn't look happy, until she saw the bags, and her curiosity got the best of her.

Looking through the bags pulling out almost everything for critical examination, she said  
"Well, Agent Ward, it looks like you have some good taste", picking up the tag on the garment, "and deep pockets".  
Ward picked up a jacket out of one of the bags and looked at the price tag, it read '€400'. He double checked the price. _400 euros?_ _Then how much did all of this cost?_, with the thought in mind he hunted through the bags for the receipt. In the third bag he found the slip of paper. _Success_.  
At the bottom he saw the grand total. Without thinking twice he shouted at Aksikov  
"You spent €6800 on clothes?!".  
"6800?! That's like $10,000", Skye yelled.  
Aksikov looked at them both with an amused expression, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a black credit card:  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. expense card. I don't think it has a limit. I've spent like 24 million rubles in one go before and it was fine.", seeing the shocked expression on Ward's face and the envious one on Skye's face he explained, "It was part of the sign on package when I was recruited".

After four more hours and several thousand more euros on Aksikov's card, the trio called it a day and returned to the hotel.

* * *

"Do you really think S.H.I.E.L.D. is gonna pay for all the stuff we bought?", Skye asked in between another mouthful of baked Alaska, the hotel's specialty.  
"Well I needed a new wardrobe anyway, and my last one was destroyed on assignment.", Aksikov shruugged.  
Ward looked down on the recently emptied room service plates. The trout was amazing. Seeing Skye reach for more of the meringued dessert he said  
"Don't forget we still have training tomorrow rookie, 5 a.m. sharp".  
He heard her groan. "Fine then I better go enjoy the", she turned to look at the clock, "6 hours of sleep". Ward watched her leave still groaning and muttering something about 'the unfairness of robots not needing sleep'.

After the door had shut he heard Aksikov stand on the couch opposite him.  
"I better get going too", he said, Ward saw an expectant look in the blue of his eyes.._  
_ When he said nothing the other man continued, "Good night Grant", and walked out.

_What was that look?, _he mused.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bus had been back in the air for nearly two weeks. There hadn't been a lot in the way of missions lately. Just one piecemeal investigation into several assassinations. The men had been killed in Volgograd, while the Bus had landed there. 4 men had been killed. All leaders of the local drug ring. It hadn't taken more than a day to establish that they were done by professionals. 3 had been confirmed performed by the Black Widow herself, the other had been by Azrael. Another big shot Russian assassin on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s payroll.

Black Widow and Azrael. Two of the Big 5. Those top 5 agents that were living legends. Their reputations were known by everyone in the organization. There was the American, and Ward's personal hero, Hawkeye. Incredible archer and tracker, his arrows _never_ missed, he was crucial in the battle of New York. Also from the USA was The Cavalry, Agent Melinda May, martial arts expert and ace pilot, she could fight anyone with anything. Agent Romanoff, from the former Soviet Union, super spy and assassin, her body enhanced by the Soviet version of the super soldier serum. Another Russian, Azrael, was said to move faster than the eye could see and fought with light, Ward wasn't really sure what that meant. Lastly was Shade. He was widely believed to be from Russia too, but no one was sure, no one who had seen him had ever lived, or been brave enough to talk about it, he thought wryly.

Ward remembered the morning a few days ago when they had landed in Volgograd. She had been waiting there for them. The infamous Black Widow a.k.a. Agent Natasha Romanoff. Ward's first thought had been: _She's gorgeous_. And she was, standing just beyond the Bus's door, dressed in an elegant black coat and gloves, red hair sprinkled with snowflakes, with an enigmatic half-smile on her lips.

She had greeted them all politely. Skye and Fitzsimmons practically bursting with excitement, asking her all kinds of questions, every time she just answered 'that's classified' and smiled. Ward would never admit it but he was a fan too, after all who wasn't, she's _the_ Black Widow? You're just not going to embarrass himself by acting like it in front of her, the always-watching Cavalry, Coulson or the dashing Agent Aksikov, which you may or may not have still had a _giant_ crush on; all of whom were standing mere feet away, he thought.

Romanoff waving off the excited science experts (computer science in Skye's case), walked towards them. She hugged Coulson and promised to catch up later, but the main event had been her reaction to Zakhar. The two apparently knew each other, very well, or so anyone would guess by the way he had hugged her, swinging her in his arms and she kissing both his cheeks; all the while speaking in rapid Russian. He and May had barely been spared a nod.

Ward strained his ears to understand the Russians. Not that he was eavesdropping on a private conversation. He was simply being a good agent; making sure she wasn't a hazard to Zakh ... or the rest of the Team, he justified, but they were impossible to understand, they weren't even using whole words or full sentences, everything abbreviated as much as possible, it was like trying to listen to two teenagers. Just when he was getting the hang of it, he heard her call him, 'my angel' and him call her 'my fiery sun', and he felt his heart thoughts came flooding through his mind. They were obviously together, why else had he hugged her like that? Why had she kissed his cheeks but no one else's? Why else did they have pet names for each other? Ward could feel the energy in his face drain away, leaving his expression as a cold grimace, he hoped no one would notice.

"Perhaps we should go inside", Romanoff announced and turning, beckoned them all to the door 25 feet away. Ward started moving and felt a small force on his left arm, investigating he saw it was Simmons' hand. He looked her in the eye, she mouthed "we'll talk later", and moved off. _Great,_ he thought, now Simmons probably knew. After the 'attempted suicide for the benefit of all mankind' incident, she had come to thank him for saving her, they had talked for a few hours, they had almost nothing in common but she was interesting and they had formed a sort-of friendship.

* * *

Everyone had been bundled into the surprisingly homey residential wing of the compound. Simmons had grabbed his arm and told him to meet her back on the Bus after dinner. That was now. After a hearty meal of Russian stew he had deliberated on whether or not to go and see her. He had eventually settled going because not going would only be more suspicious. He had nothing to hide. There was nothing wrong with a crush. They were natural, and having someone to confide in might not be so bad, after all his current excuse of being 'under the weather' wouldn't fool her, she was a doctor or close enough to know he was lying.

The 25 feet between the compound and the Bus felt like the longest walk of his life. Why did he feel so exposed? He had nothing to hide going back to the Bus, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched through crosshairs.

Walking up the cargo ramp, Ward was met with the sight of an annoyed looking Jemma Simmons.  
"And what took you so bloody long?", she asked, arms folded over her modest chest. Was that a rhetorical question or?, he wondered. Apparently not, if the glare she was giving him was any indication.  
"I was just establishing an alibi", he lied coolly.  
"What for? We're not doing anything untoward." she looked him in the eye and smiled slightly, "or are you worried Zakh will hear about us sneaking onto the Bus in the middle of the night?".  
... He hadn't thought of that. Now he wished he actually had established an alibi.

"So how long have you liked him for?", she asked,  
"What?!", okay, yes he had walked in with the intention of telling her about his apparently not-secret-crush, but that didn't mean he could go from barely acknowledging his own feelings to outright confessing them.  
"Really Grant?", when he didn't speak she continued. "You stutter and blush around him. You looked like a kicked puppy when he hugged Romanoff. And you're loud.", her accent made everything seem like simple elementary.  
"Loud?", he queried.  
"Well I assume you were dreaming. You were moaning. And his name may have been mentioned.", she said.  
_Great_, so he was moaning out his name, everyone probably knew then, Zakh too. And he hadn't done anything about it. Maybe he really wasn't interested...  
"I doubt they know.", Simmons said, correctly guessing at his thoughts, "I'm a light sleeper, always have been, and your bunk is next to mine.", she explained, "Zakh sleeps like the dead".  
"How do you know that?", he asked, motivated partly by a way to change the subject and partly by genuine curiosity.  
"He actually comes to movie night with me and Fitz, he fell asleep during paranormal activity 3 and didn't flinch when me or Fitz screamed", she explained, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.  
"Now. How long?", she asked again.  
How can I change the subject?, he thought. I could just not answer? No she'd get angry and probably jab me with the _actual_ truth serum she kept in the lab.  
"Grant, it's not like I'm going to think less of you for liking him", _right,_ he had told Simmons he was bisexual. She'd been very understanding. Then she'd told him that she was gay. Yep Simmons was into other girls. A very nice thought.  
Apparently that's why she and Fitz were such good friends, she'd come out at the academy to him, he'd stood up for her on a number of occasions about it, Fitz, to his slight surprise, was straight. She'd promised that he wouldn't act any different if he told him but Ward was still putting off that conversation.  
"Three weeks", he said, "but it's just a crush", and copied her earlier dismissive gesture.  
"I take it he doesn't know about it.", Ward nodded, "so what are you going to do about it?", she asked.  
_Do something about it? _The incredulous thought must have been clearly written on his face.  
"Are you going to tell him? Or are you hoping it just goes away? Because that look you got when he hugged Romanoff was a lot of hurt for _just_ a crush." she said. She placed her hand on his arm.  
Could he tell him how he felt? Sure Jemma and Leo were okay with it but would he be? Gay and Russian more often than not, didn't mix well. And he had Romanoff if it didn't work. Everyone would know he liked guys too, no more 'don't ask, don't tell', was all that really worth a possibility with this man?  
In front of him, Simmons' squeak brought him out of his reverie, she was biting her lower lip looking at her shoes. Simmons was never good with secrets and apparently the righteous indignation about his late arrival had gone.  
"Jemma? What is it?", he probed.  
"Well I may have overheard a conversation between Coulson and Zakh... totally by chance, as I was just getting some samples and..", she said hurriedly trying indemnify herself.  
"Jemma focus. What did he say?", Ward prompted.  
"Right. So Coulson offered Zakh a place on the Bus", Ward couldn't help the smile forming at the thought, "but he said he wasn't sure. He didn't know if there was anything for him here. I don't think he was planning on leaving here with us." she said looking guilty.  
He wasn't leaving with them? He was going to stay here with _her_?  
"So obviously, if you're going to tell him you need to do it soon." Simmons finished with some of the steel in her voice from earlier.

The rest of that evening was a blur, Ward too deep in thought for any interaction.

* * *

The next day, Ward had spent the last 15 minutes searching for Aksikov, having resolved at 2 o'clock that morning to confess his feelings. Walking down another of the base's identical halls he found Romanoff. Cool and dangerous as ever. He couldn't help the metallic taste settle on his tongue or the burning unease in his stomach. Ward wasn't exactly sure if this was despair or jealousy, what he did know, he didn't like it. She was a hero, she fought at the battle of New York, and she was a legend before that, there was more than a little awe, after all who hadn't heard of Black Widow and her Widow's bite? But she was also the woman who had kissed the man he had a crush on for the past 3 weeks. A little crush that was now growing a little out of control.

"You're Grant?", she asked. He wasn't expecting to talk to her, he felt his mind stall as it had to abandon its current train of thought.  
"Ye-yeah", he answered dumbly, _nice stutter genius_, his mind criticized.  
"Thank you for saving Zakhar. In Greece.", she said flashing a warm smile. She was thanking him? What? Why is she doing that?  
"You're welcome", he tried. She just smiled at his response.  
"Zakhar is outside. There's an elm tree out the front of the base, he sits there when he needs to think", she said, almost off-handedly, pointing behind her with a thumb, before walking down the hall and around the corner, out of sight. Well he hadn't checked outside yet. May as well, he thought continuing his search.

Her directions were good. Sitting out the front of the base, his back pressed up against the trunk of large elm tree, was Aksikov, staring blankly off into space. Ward stood in the doorway for a moment just studying the scene in front of him. It was a perfect profile shot of the Russian man looking out over the snow-covered plains, he was even dusted with snowflakes, it was almost a postcard. The beautiful scene was interrupted when without moving he called out "Hey, Grant", Ward fought to suppress the small warmth flow up out of his core at the attention. Leaving the doorway, Ward felt it. That Russian cold. The cold bit into him, like all his clothes were gossamer, he was from Massachusetts and he worked in Russia before, both were cold. But South Ossetia and Massachusetts had nothing on Volgograd with the wind blowing off the still more-water-than-ice, Volga river.

The snow crunched beneath his heavy boots as he sat in the snow next to Aksikov. Ward trawled his mind for something to say, in the end it settled on absolutely nothing. He tried to suppress the shivers that were starting all over him, the cold biting deeper. He knew he failed when Aksikov scooted over to him and rubbed his arm. The action did make him feel better, until the wind kicked up and scythed through all 4 layers of clothes, robbing him of the new heat. When the shivers started getting worse. Aksikov took off his scarf and wrapped it around him. Ward couldn't help feeling his heart melt a little. And if the scarf didn't do it, the Russian man wrapping his strong arms around him pressing Ward's head into his chest did. The shivers subsided, and he could feel the figure above him smiling. It was warm here, warm and safe, he thought, Ward felt a burst of warmth explode from his stomach out to all his limbs. Happy just to enjoy the almost intimate moment.

"So you and Romanoff, huh?", Ward mumbled. _What?! Why would you ask that?! It just slipped out! _his mind was screaming, Ward was starting to wonder if he was losing his mind, surely it arguing with itself wasn't normal.  
"Yeah. She means the world to me. Everything she has done for me", the other man trailed off. The cold attacked him again, ruining all the happy warmth he was taking from the current seating arrangement.  
"So how long have you and she been", the words caught in his throat, "y'know, dating?".  
The response was instantaneous.  
"What!?", the Russian pulled away to look him in the eye, "Dating?". The new gap between them was quickly occupied by the frigid wind, which made the distance feel like miles instead of inches.  
"We-well, I mean, what I mean is, ugggghhhh", he mumbled before the laughter cut him off. It was Aksikov, laughing like an idiot, actually rolling in the snow. _Great, now he's laughing at you, _his mind spat, _wait a second, why is he laughing?_

A minute passed before the Russian man regained his composure.  
"Natasha and I are _not_ a couple." he said, a few more stray giggles escaping.  
Not a couple? Ward couldn't help the smile that split his face, or the little Ward inside his mind start happy dancing. He didn't know how long he had sat there grinning like a fool but it must've been a while because Aksikov had started looking concerned and tried to get him inside saying something about the cold and him not being Russian and 'snow madness', not that Ward cared, Zakh and Romanoff weren't an item!

When Aksikov wrapped his arms around Ward's shoulders to try to get him standing, Ward saw a perfect opportunity. When the Russian pulled up, Ward grabbed the front of the other man's coat and rolled back into the snow. The Russian fell on top of him gracelessly.  
"Grant, what are you-", he was cut off when Ward's hands found either side of Aksikov's face and crashed their lips together.

Ward relished the heat of the other man's lips, Aksikov gasped and Ward took the opportunity to slip his tongue between the Russian's lips. That must have made something click in the other man's head because that's when he started kissing back. Hard. The pressure on his lips double and he felt his tongue being pushed back in his own mouth, along with Aksikov's and in that moment three thoughts occurred to him:  
_Zakh_ was kissing him.  
Zakh was _kissing_ him.  
And Zakh was kissing _him_.  
Each one making him heady. The other man's tongue traced his own, sliding against his the sides of his mouth, sending electricity shooting down his spine with every swipe of that tongue. Ward felt the blood rush to his groin so fast he was light-headed. Ward moved his head back panting, looking up into blue eyes, now he could see the lust swirling.  
"We should go inside. Now", Ward said between pants. The smile he saw on the face above him was all the agreement he needed.


End file.
